Elia Whitman
Elia Whitman, née Elia Campbell, was a student at Shimer College in the Seminary period, graduating in 1885. She worked for many years as a Baptist missionary among the Hakka people of southern China, along with her brother George Campbell and his wife, her former classmate Jennie Campbell. Shimer connections *Sister-in-law of Jennie Wortman Campbell Mentioned *in "Personals", Oread, August 1891: *:From a private letter from Miss Ella Campbell, written in Ka-yiu-chu, China, we quote : "It was most enjoyable at Swatow resting and becoming acquainted with the missionaries, but my brother had succeeded, after many vain attempts, in renting a Chinese house up here. So, three weeks after landing, on Thanksgiving Day, we came here in a native Hakkah boat. It took us ten days to come one hundred and sixty miles, seven of us living during that time under a mat roof, about nine feet by fifteen, sleeping in the bottom of the boat. The house we live in is the upstairs of a store—the only habitable part for foreigners —and consists of four small rooms. There is a window at each end of the house, but no ceiling, and I do not think I could make you realize how completely shut in we are."—"I study four or five hours a day on the language. If we had but a Hakkah Grammar and Dictionary, it would simplify matters." Miss Campbell's address is Swatow, China. We hope the old friends will cheer her in her work by frequent letters from her native land. *:.... *:Miss Ella Campbell's letter for Reunion came too late for that occasion, and almost too late to mention in THE OREAD. As she has many friends among the readers of the paper, we quote from her letter. She says: "Though my greeting must pass over miles of land and water before it reaches you, I trust somewhat, at least, of the warmth with which it starts may be retained. I send most cordial greeting to the Faculty and the Alumnae, and join with them in welcoming the 'new girls.' I feel very thankful that God brought me safely through all perils of the deep to my desired haven in China, and after a six months' residence I can say that I was never happier in my life than I am now. To be sure, the darkness of heathenism surrounding us is terrible, but to feel that God has given me health and strength to study the language, with promise of being able to speak deliverance to these captives of Satan, I ask no greater blessing in this life except that my work may be such as God can own and bless. . . . . My home is with my brother's family. Doubtless some of you remember his wife as Jennie Wortman. I wish you could renew her acquaintance as the mother of four bright children. She wishes to be remembered to all. *:"Our work is among the Hakkas, the Scotchmen of China. They are superior in intellect to most of the Chinese, and the Hakkah women never bind their feet. Please do not forget this people; you are sure to hear good news of them in the years to come." *in "Scattered Family", Frances Shimer Quarterly, March 1909: *:Mrs. Elia Campbell Whitman, '85, who with her husband has worked for many years on the field in China, is home on a furlough. They are living at present in Burton, Wash. Mr. and Mrs Whitman have two children, Abbot and Zella. *in "Scattered Family", Frances Shimer Quarterly, October 1909: *:Mrs. Elia Campbell Whitman, of Burton, Washington, a member of the class of '85, wants to hear more about the old girls in the old home school and forwards her subscription to that end. *in Baptist Missionary Magazine 78:1, January 1898, p. 20: *:Rev. G. A. Whitman and Miss Elia Campbell of Kayin, China, were married at Hong Kong, Oct. 5. We extend most cordial congratulations and good wishes. Profiled *in The South China Mission of the American Baptist Foreign Mission Society, 1920, p. 220: *:Miss Campbell came out in 1890 to join her brother in the Hakka work. In 1896 she married Mr. Whitman. Family cares kept her in the United States for a number of years, but she is now back and working for the women at Kaying, a work full of promise. References Further inquiry *Campbell Family Papers at Yale University, New Haven, CT Category:Archival holdings exist Category:Missionaries Category:Baptists Category:Shimerians with China connections